ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sentient Sky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hoof Stomp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaosfission (Talk) 12:00, May 3, 2012 Hello there Sentient Sky, thanks for trying to help improve the wiki, although I see someone already fixed your problem. If anything else arises, or you have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. Chaosfission 13:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC)ChaosfissionChaosfission 13:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks for the kind words, I've just been trying my best to see this project succeed, because I know how happy it makes me, and I want the same for others. Chaosfission 22:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Someone told me you're the one who put all the moves on the wiki! You have no idea how greatful I am for that! *HUGS* But yeah, it means a lot and means I can be lazy. And play more ponymon :D IWearHatsIndoors 13:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I saw your comment on Hat's page. I was thinking about doing that too. Maybe we could split the work and get through it all faster. Also, when you're leaving a message on someone's talk page, at the end either hit the 'signature' button, or leave 4 tildes ~ That leaves a link to your page so everyone knows who left the message. I made that same mistake the first time I left someone a message. Halosandbagels 15:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!! THAT PICTURE IS AMAZING!!!! I have no idea how to express how AWESOME that is. Thank you SO much!!! Halosandbagels 16:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) My sprites aren't that good, I would say that your drawings are much better. Also don't forget that a lot of the current sprites are from the Desktop Ponies, I wouldn't want undue credit. Chaosfission 18:45, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Desktop ponies are a program made to have ponies walk around your computer, it's where I got my base sprites, so a lot of the more normal ponies are not my doing. Chaosfission 01:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Sentient Sky! I saw the greeting you gave me on my page and decided to reciprocate the gesture. I am new to the community but I really, really like the concept of Ponymon and I hope to try to help in the best way I can. --- Clonan Rhenche Hi Sentinel, just got your message over on my own page and decided to write you back, and since I'm a wiki noob I had to scroll through several pages to find it, but it only took me a minute or 2...wasn't sure if I would reply to it on my own page or come here to do so...so I came here. haha, this game and this community is amazing! Bronies have every base covered, DJ's, Artists, Animators, Cartoonists, Writers, Composers, we've even got Game Designers!!! it fills me with joy and I actually don't feel so alone since coming across you guys. OH and yes you may just call me FireStorm. and I'm great at telling people what to do...but if I took over the world it would be more of a "everyone sit down shut p and be nice" kinda thing. which bronies are trying to move it all to anyways, sadly there will always be douchebaggery to get in the way, but hey, what are ya gonna do right? haha, exactly! that would be my way of ruleing! no trolls allowed in my new world order! anyways, my favorite Pony would have to be Fluttershy, shes adorable, kind, sweet, clever, and preety much the perfect woman, minus her shyness, but I think it just makes her more adorable. to bad she isn't human, or for that point, real at all. That said Derpy and Luna are both very close seconds. back to the first point, I'm happy to find others that are level headed, the way the U.S. political system works has... broken...over the last couple decades, and while I'm sure this will somehow turn into an argument as do most things with politics, I rather like the way President Obama has been running things, it's like you said, he's rather open minded, thinks people's lives are their own and hasn't tried to force anything on his citizens. and yet there are people so focused on hating the democratic party they just hate anything he does. but to my great dismay, even though thats how I see it, most other citizens here...have conspiracy syndrome...somehow thinking he's behind almost every thing-gone-wrong here for the past Decade, I hadn't even heard his name before 5 years ago. ANYWAYS! My rule of the world is an inevitable thing, and I will only ...punish... those whom disagree with freedoms... as long as those freedoms don't actually put anyone elses lives in danger. LordFireStorm 23:20, May 9, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm I like to think so, and I feel like the whole world knows whats going on here all the time, and sadly we don't here almost anything about the rest of the planet unless it has to do with terrorism, natural disasters, or something to do with celebrities of some sort getting married, the last of each being the death of Osama? or was it the other guy? I don't remember which one, the tidal wave in Japan, and the latest royal wedding in Europe. go U.S.A. we know...next to nothing... woohoo... -_- educate is a better word, thank you. It really is too bad about the way some ignorant mother reacted to Derpy's voice though, now if I were to buy the episode it wouldn't have her REAL voice. And yes I remember Pipsqueak the pirate! XD LordFireStorm 01:01, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm oh trust me, I'm the same way, always have been. Have you heard of the show Glee? My father (I'm only 20 and unemployed, not much choice but to live with them, besides...free food! XD) watches every new episode like it's...for lack of a better term... holy. there is a girl in the show with Down Syndrome, they constantly play to her being an intelligent girl behind her appearence, which I can understand. But whenever I see her I don't think about that, I ache for others like her, for the way people treat them outside the show. As such I usually find myself seething over peoples need to bully others to feel better about themselves. I just don't get it. So I can't watch the show, it drives me to...less then happy places...the message that want to send is fine, it IS a message of tolerance, but it's there because of the NEED for the message. which is NOT a pleasent thing to think about while I'm eating. so instead I come up to my room and watch something with explosions...they make me happy... ON A HAPPY NOTE: that comic is amazing! did you do it all on the computer? or did you sketch it, scan it, and then paint it? and why exactly am I derping? just for my own curiosity, I'm not offended, and I find it funny. and I like to think of his cutie mark as a fireball, for my temped which has often gotten the better of me. (I'm reeeaaaaaaaaally good at telling people off, ever need it let me know ;) ) but also for the 'heat of passion' that I like to think I have for things, like tolerance, .....aaaaand I can watch fire bun for hours...loosing the world around me in the embers... "some ponies just want to watch the world burn" LOL LordFireStorm 02:44, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm I don't watch it much either, usually just bits and pieces when I come down for food and drinks. and yeah, the music in MLP pulls to my ...nostalgia... I think, making me remember back to when Disney was cool. I tend to listen to...somewhat darker music...not death metal, I can't stand it when I can't even understand whats being said. but something with a darker message. I guess I just like fast paced well written stuff. Back to the comic, well, morely art styles, I just can't seem to grasp using my computer to make the art itself, and I don't trust myself enough to scan my sketches and then paint them, so then usually end up being in various shades of grey from my pencil. on to the new one...umm...did you intend to make me look seductive? or was that an accident and you didn't notice it? it looks fantastic! it really does, so do your other works, but I feel like he's looking for...a fun time... lol LordFireStorm 03:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Oh I just meant I don't actually scan it, and actually use my pencil to shade it a bit so that I have a difference of color in clothing, skin, and so on, how ever my most recent piece ( a human sketch of the ponies I uploaded yesturday, what I originally concieved them as, based on the game series: Fallout) doesn't have much of that, so I may be able to do the pen trick. And I kinda like the idea, after my spill on my cutie mark being 'passion' it kinda makes sense. and they are both Pegasi and....am I still talking about this? I have issues! HAHA That said if you want to do another why not a group shot? I don't want to feel special and have all the glory! or at least the two of them, on that isn't a comic of a hungry pony! That said, I think I may have found a fuck for you to give right here...no wait...thats a soda...not a fuck...whoops. ...wow...I need more ways to start a different topic, ANYWAYS. I bet our talk pages will be the longest pages besides the suggestions page by the weekend...LOL LordFireStorm 04:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm For some reason I can't post a comment on your blog post, but I just wanted to say, again, that your art is AWESOME! Everything you've posted so far is just amazing to look at! --Halosandbagels 05:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I've actually been working on my sketch with your Line Art suggestion, and then I realized just how many lines I actually HAVE on this thing! it took me 2 days to be happy with, and it was just a bunch tracings from other drawings of each character individualy, I think I've been tracing my lines again for an hour now. and I'm not even close to done again. DAMN YOU BOREDOM! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME NEED THAT DAMN WRIST BRACE AGAIN! ...wow...that would seem waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay bad out of context... anyways, when it's done I kinda want to send it to you so you can see, but I'd probably just want your email for that since it has nothing to do with ponies...or pokemon...or ponymon! and just typing this hastaken the better part of 20 minutes because I keep looking back at the drawing and thinking where to hit next... anyways, I guess I don't mind my OC being a stallion, since I well...was...know to be a bit of a flirt. as long as I'm not already engaged, then I only have eyes for...whoever she is...but seeing as I've been free for the better part of 2 years again, if I had anyone to flirt with, even just jokingly, I'm sure I would be. Well, not on the internet anyways. agreed, besides, we met what? yesturday? and still know next to nothing about eachother? and I suppose I could reveal me true Identity too, guess that means I'll be using this email, MattDay2010@gmail, there now we are both...exposed...pun intended! hooray for the internet, intelligent people are a click away! out here in Vegas, it seems like I'm the only one my age sober enough to keep a level head, which breaks several laws. which bugs the crap out of me. and yet ANOTHER great picture! these are really cracking me up! best part of my day! LordFireStorm 05:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm well intelligent through the whole thing, open minded, and not a blabbering idiot like those I have the unfortunate ability to find...well...everywhere. and yes, it would be that law. The few friends I had 6 months ago had started to break it, and since I was a year older then any of them it only hurt my brain more, I didn't want any part of it, and to be honest, even when I turn 21 next year I doubt I'll be doing very much drinking. I don't like the idea of anything imparing my brain. apart from that yeah, I wore a wrist brace a few times through my school years, the first time I had actually broken something, in my dominate hand no less, making writing, drawing, and even eating difficult. then I joined band, I was in the percussion section...lots...of wrist movement...later I joined the color guard program since my mother was the coach. several times through each I heard a distinctive pop and felt jolts of pain through my arm. then I was a pool boy for a while, that didn't last long however, winter came a lot quicker then I would have liked. the last 6 years of my life have been annoying, my wrist deciding to give out whenever it wants, and I've started drawing again, doing something at least some what productive. I'm about 65% done with the retrace, then I'm going to let it sit over night and take the eraser to it tomorrow. wait mothers day...is this sunday?!? ........FUCK! I should really be paying attention to shit like that! what to do? what to get?!? .....................FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU anyways, yes...swimming pool...I brushie brushie pool...or well...I used to... and color guard was more of...me spinning a flag to music... let me see if I can find a link... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJH11AaLopQ&feature=channel&list=UL there we go...good old high school...I'm the guy on left...eventually I dissappear and come out for my "wedding" that said I don't like that song...but what can you do? and yes, I am enjoying doodleing again, and I finally got an email from the gang at pony emblem, I may be doing some pony art for them...time to whip out the old medival armor books...and put ponies in them...this should be interesting, I'l still be here reguardless, but this is more of a personal challenge. OH and I sent that one picture to you this morning. I've been slowly painting it in MS paint all day, and it's taking alot longer then the drawing, and pen tracing. oh well. and of course I'll use your art as my profile! it's a great one! and it's my OC! so why wouldn't I? LordFireStorm 04:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm psh, I wish I worked at a gaming store! ...or rather ANYWHERE! lol and as far as the pony emblem, I was only told to send stuff in so they can see if it'll be useful, but at the moment my mind is drawing huge blanks...I don't know where to start...or even what classes certain ponies would be so I can armor them up accordingly...although I'm damn sure Fluttershy would be a healer, and Twilight a mage...so at least those 2 are easy, but then I have ponies like AJ and Rainbow to figure out...they would be more...armored type...and I'm good with armor...but on ponies? it'll be interesting.... LordFireStorm 00:27, May 12, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm